SAW:Next Generation III
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: A NEW Jigsaw copycat locked away 10 people in a death trapped house and they need to find out which one amoung them is a traitor. This is what you've been waiting for. FINAL CHAPT 4 UP! READ AND REVIEW PLS! READ THE OTHER THREEstories BEFORE YOU READ THIS
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE! READ THE FIRST 3 BEFORE YOU READ THIS!!!!!!!!**

**READ THE FIRST 3 NEXT GENERATIONS FOR THIS TO MAKE SENSE PLSS!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

IMMMMMMMM BAAACCCKKKK!!! This is the new installment to the saw Next Gen franchise! Hope you ENJOY!

CHAPT. 1

The room spun around James as he opened his eyes and tried to focus. An uncomfortable feeling grasped his wrists and ankles as he struggled to pull them. He looked around the room, which was no bigger than a public size bathroom, the walls covered with slim and mold. He looked down and realized why his legs and wrists were uncomfortable. A rope extending to a machine was tied around him, one on each of his limbs, he was lying on what appeared to be a table.

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!" He screamed, frantically looking around. He tugged on the ropes with all his might, not causing anything to move.

Looking just to the right of him he was a tape recorder hanging just in reach. He grabbed it and pressed play.

"Hello James," A raspy voice appeared, "I want to play a game. For the past 5 years you have been invisible to society, pulling yourself apart from the people that love you, know it's time to see how far your willing to pull apart. The device your hooked to will pull you apart unless you press a button on the panel next to you." James turned to see the panel he hadn't noticed before. "By pressing a button you will release a saw, there are four above your wrists and ankles, and...well you should know what happens next. How much blood will you shed to stay alive James, live or die... make your choice." The voice cut out.

James' heart beat was wild as he thought of what was to come. He grabbed the ropes and tugged, but the slack on the rope was less. He could feel the rope pulling, he had to act fast. He grabbed the panel and slowly pressed one of the buttons. A motor started and a saw started to lower. James watched as the saw inched closer, and the pulling on his limbs continued.

"Someone! HELP!" He screamed.

The saw was nearing his right ankle and James readied for the pain. The tip dug into his flesh, blood whipped everywhere.

"AHHH!" He screamed in agony, tears rolling down his face. The pain was almost unbearable. The saw started on his bone, easily going through it. He reached for the panel again, but it was too far out of reach.

"NO! You bastard!" James screamed as the saw finally went through. The pulling on his limbs began to be very painful, and his blood lose was making him drowsy. He screamed, the bones in his limbs started to pop, and his skin started to rip. Blood poured out pounding the ground.

"HELP!" With one final word his limbs completely ripped off and fell to the floor. James laid there pale faced, blood pouring everywhere, bleeding to death.

_**SAW NEXT GENERATION IV**_


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: HELLO, This is chapter 2! HELL YESS! Anyways enjoy

Chapter 2:

Diana had just finished up with the last table, wiping it up to a shiny finish. She grabbed the left over money left as a tip and went back to the counter. Diana had been a wreck ever since her father died.

_**FLASHBACK (SAW: Next Generation 3)**_

More bullet holes appeared in Doctor Gordon's flesh, Kerry turned to see they were coming from the wooden wall. Carla started to get shot too. Suddenly a team of 5 cops busted through the wall, one darted and picked up Kerry.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Diana put the rag on the counter and paused. She stood there thinking of how her life had turned out, bad career, no husband, no father, a crazy mother, even her cat ran out in front of traffic to end its own life. She wondered how her life would have turned out if she had never been taken captive as a child.

_**FLASHBACK (SAW)**_

Zepp grabbed the gun.

"Doctor Gordon's time is up!" He said pointing the gun at Diana and her mother Allison.

* * *

Adam grabbed the tape he found in Zepp's pocket and pressed play:

"Hello Mr. Hindle, or as they call you in the hospital, Zepp. It's time to make a choice, there's a slow acting poison coursing through your system which only I have the antidote. Will you kill a mother and her child to save yourself, if you will there are rules..." The tape trailed on.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

A tear ran down Diana's cheek. She grabbed the keys to the restaurantand started towards the door. She slowly opened it, walked out, and locked it shut. A weird smell fill Diana's nostrils as she pulled out the key. She felt a cold sensation grasp her neck and then collapsed.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and tried to focus. A pain shot down her neck and into her lower spine. She leaned upward and felt the cold concrete floor she was laying on. Looking around, she saw nothing, blackness, no light to help guide her.

"Help! Is anyone there!?" Diana screamed out into the unknown. She waited for a moment, then sat back in place, scared to move.

Then a startling voice replied, "Yes, who is there!"

"My names Diana, where's the lights in here?" Diana said overjoyed with emotion to hear another person's voice.

"I don't know I just, Ah" The voice started but got cut off with the sound of the lights turning on. Bright lights filled the room one by one. The light reveal what appeared to be a living room, messy, walls covered with green stains, but a living room non the less.

Diana looked around and notice the 9 other people in the room. There were 5 girls and 5 guys, including herself. They all started to wake up and realize where they were.

"Oh my God!" One of the girls screamed, she was wearing what looked like a pink joggers suit.

"Where are we!?" A man in ripped jeans and blue shirt asked.

"HELP US! ANYBODY PLEASE!" A girl in a red top and mini skirt screamed hysterically.

"Look calm down, nobodies gonna answer!" A man in a yellow casual shirt said.

Diana got up and looked around. The place was a wreck. Materials everywhere, stains on the walls and floor. Then she spotted it, a tape recorder, right next to her. She grabbed it and pressed play.

"Hello everybody, rise and shine. I want to play a game. About now you all are probably scared to death, and you should be, this could be the very last moments you have in life. The house you are in is a death trap, if you will, and you will need to survive it. There is one person among you who is responsible for putting you here, one person who is responsible for many deaths, one person who you should be afraid of...and now that person sits in front of you like a normal human being. Your objective is to find him or her, and choose to kill him or forgive him for the trouble he will cause you tonight. One choice will lead you to eternal happiness and the other to hell. You are all here because your ungrateful for your life, but after tonight you will think otherwise. But remember maybe eternal happiness is death after all. Live or die, make our choice," the voice ended.

Diana sat there in shock as to what she heard. Could the same man that did this to her father be doing this to her? NO! That man is dead...isn't he?

* * *

Well there was CHAPT 2!! READ and REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Hey I'm here with Chapter 3!! Now I have finished the story on my own time and there are 6 chapters totally, so I will update as soon as I get some reviews!! ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Diana's head started to spin, she felt like she was about to vomit. How could this be? She looked around to see the rest of the group in utter disbelief as well.

"Who the fuck put us in here!?" The man in the yellow shirt screamed, examining everybody.

"Look just calm down, you yelling isn't helping anybody," a man in a black hoody said.

"I swear to God once I find you I will kill you with my bare hands!" The yellow shirt guy continued.

"Listen maybe we can just get names right now," A man with a red shirt said.

"Diana," Diana replied with a steady tone. She looked around at everybody else as if motioning them to reply.

"I'm Lisa,"said the girl in the pink jogger suit.

"Clair," the girl with ripped jeans replied.

"Dan," said the man in the blue shirt.

"Mike," said the man in the corner sitting with Clair.

"Ben," said the man in the yellow shirt.

"Karry," said the women in blue sweats and sweatshirt.

"Harry," said the man with blonde hair.

"Lisa," cried a girl who was in another corner crying.

"John..." Replied the man in the hoody.

"Well happy fucking reunion!" Screamed Ben getting impatient. "Listen all we need to do is find the sick bastard who put us here and kill him! So I'm gonna ask you all again, WHICH ONE OF YOU PUT US HERE!"

Clair hysterically started to cry, Mike comforting her.

"Listen you need to stay calm, we will find out everything soon enough," said John.

"Well maybe soon enough isn't really that soon!" screamed Ben.

John went over and picked the now laying Diana up. "Are you okay?" He asked politely.

Diana smiled, "Yes I'm fine thank you..." She was jumping inside, she thought John was handsome.

"Maybe we should look around or something," Mike said stroking Clair.

"Oh we have a fucking genius with us!" Ben screamed.

"Look calm down buddy, if we do what the tape said we will be fine!" John said in an aggressive tone.

Diana scanned the area, to find some sort of clue. Her eyes went from the couch, to the fireplace, to the door with a lock on it, to a rusty lamp in the corner. Then she saw it, another tape.

"There!" She screamed pointing at the tape hanging on the end of the lamp string. Mike got up and grabbed it, the words "Play Me" were written on it.

Diana threw Mike the tape player, he quickly took out the old tape, put in the new one, and pressed play.

"This is your first test, and it is a simple one, to get out of this room. There is only one key to the door in front of you, and all you have to do is find it. But you better hurry, you will have 3 minutes to find the key or you will be permanently be locked in here. It's funny how many hoes can open the door in between their legs, but not a real one. Live or Die...Make OUR choice."

The tape ended with a click. Ben scanned everyone's face as if a sign, "IT ME!", would be written on there faces.

"Okay we just need to find this key right?" Dan asked even though it was told to him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" screamed Ben once again.

"Okay everyone needs to start looking," said Mike. Him and Clair got up and started ravishing around.

"Fuck you guys!" Ben said under his breath.

"Hey look how do we know it isn't you that put us here? You could be playing us all!" Screamed Mike.

"What can you fucking read me know?" Ben replied.

"Yeah, I'm good at reading and getting information from people, it's kinda my job!" Scream Mike back.

"I found it!!!" Harry joyfully called from the fireplace. The others gathered around and looked. There was a string hanging down from inside the fireplace.

Harry laid down on his back and went into the fireplace. He reached up and grabbed the string.

"Hurry the fuck up!" said Ben nervously.

"Hang on!" screamed Harry, he started to tug the string. It made little progress then with one final tug it came loose. "Yes! I got it!" A rattle could be heard in the fireplace. Suddenly tons of cinder blocks crashed down on Harry's head, completely crushing it. Blood splatted on everyone. The girls started to cry hysterically and the men just stood there with there mouths opened.

Diana felt puke coming up, but she forced it down. She was in utter disbelief in what she just saw. A warm sensation ran down her face, she knew it was the blood, she wiped it away quickly.

Ben then looked down at Harry's hand, the key was still in them. He quickly grabbed it and headed for the door, the rest of the group slowly following him. He inserted the key and turned it. A sound buzzed and it opened. When the door was completely opened a hallway appeared. At the end of this straight hallway was another door. The group prepared to enter, not knowing what was ahead.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Chapter 4 shortly. 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Hey im back with The FINAL chapter 4!!!! I decided that the other chapters were so short that I might as well put them all together! ENJOY!

_**HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF THE NEXT GENERATION SERIES!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO LOVED THEM WAY BACK WHEN I WROTE THE FIRST ONE!!! ENJOY!**_

Chapter 4

Ben slowly turned the doorknob to the door which was at the end of the hallway. He let go and it slowly opened, it revealed a room not much bigger than the room they had just came out of, but all it had in there were four chairs, two big couches, and a mirror. Ben looked around examining it for a bit and then continued in. Ashley and Karry were right behind him, they glances at the dull room and then at the beautiful, comfortable looking four chairs.

"Oh thank GOD! My back is killing me!" Ashley said out loud walking towards it.

"Yeah, your right it's been a hell of a day," Karry commented following right behind her. The two went up and sat down with ease. They both sighed and relaxed for a moment. The others entered and examined as well.

"I don't think it's a very good idea just to be lounging around," Diana said seeing the 2 girls at peace.

"Hey, fuck you bitch, we can do what we want," said Ashley still relaxing.

"Mmmm," Karry moaned, "they are sooo comfy!"

Mike went up and tried to open the other door, it wouldn't budge. He turned back around and started to go back, then he spotted it, another tape.

A clanking sound was heard followed by screaming. Mike looked up to see that the locks came out from the chairs and locked the girls in.

"Holy shit!" screamed Ashley

"HELP US!!"

Mike quickly pressed the button on the tape recorder.

"Hello everybody and welcome to your second test. The chairs in front of you are linked with what I like to call... the juicer. Every 20 seconds a spike will be shoved in to you, juicing you. You have 60 seconds to find the key to that device, which also will be the key that opens the door. If you don't get the key in time the door will lock. Live or die... MAKE OUR CHOICE!!"

"O fucking k, this is enough, everyone speak, ha, we can compare the voice from the tape to everyone here!" Ben suggested in an insane way.

"It sounds like he is using a voice changing machine or something," implied Mike.

"Genius," said John.

"GUYS we need to find the key!!" screamed Diana.

"HELP US!!" The girls screamed together.

The group started to tear the place apart, wrecking everything.

"HURRY!" gasped Ashley.

Suddenly a spike shot out of the seat of the chairs, it went through the girl's legs, just above the knee, blood whipped everywhere.

"Ahh," Karry screamed, "hurry!"

Diana looked up and saw the blood pouring from there legs. She started to work faster. She grabbed the cushions of the couch and started tearing them apart. A spike flew threw there torso.

"UH!" Grunted Ashley.

Diana ripped open the last cushion and a metal piece fell out and hit the ground, it was the key! Diana grabbed the key, ran over to the door and unlocked it first. Then she hustled over to the girls. She stuck the key in and released Ashley, but right when Ashley fell out of her chair a spike drilled through the head of the chair. Diana started to slowly look over at Karry knowing what happened. There sat Karry with a spike sticking out of her neck, blood was dripping everywhere.

Diana then turned to look at Ashley, who sadly, was dead due to blood loss.

"So are we just gonna let everybody get killed off before we do something!" Screamed Ben.

Diana fell on the ground and started to cry. "Why me...why." John came up to her and sat next to her.

"You know once we get out of here I think we will think twice about taking anti depressants huh?" John asked with a chuckle.

Diana looked up and smiled. She stared him in his beautiful eyes.

"Hey, are we gonna go or what?" Lisa and Clair said at the same time. Diana almost forgot they were there, they don't ever help, they just sit there and cry.

"Yeah, let's go," said Diana getting up.

The group continued to the door, which lead to another room. Diana examined the room carefully, scouting out any possible traps. But the only things in the room were 7 pillars with 7 chests on them. Diana saw the tape at once, it was laying on the first pillar. She grabbed it and threw it to Mike. Mike fondled with the player then pressed play.

"Hello and welcome to your third and final test. This test is truly a guessing game. The door in front of you can only be open once all four keys are put into all four locks. The keys are hidden in 4 of the eight chests. I want each of you to pick a chest and hope you get the key...because I promise you only the one with the key will be able to advance. You have 60 seconds...LIVE OR DIE... MAKE OUR CHOICE!"

Diana looked at the chests in front of them. Lisa and Clair went straight to a chest, Mike, John, Ben, and Dan stayed back a bit weary.

"Wait well there's eight chests, but there is only 7 people, this is cheap!" screamed Ben.

"Life is worth taking chances," John said walking up to one of the chests. Mike followed him and so did Dan.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Ben said choosing his chest.

Diana went up to one of the last two and stood there.

"3..." John started to count down, "2...1!"

Diana flew open her chest and a massive amount of sound fill her ears. She stood there, almost deaf, oblivious to what just happened. She looked around and saw Dan, Clair, and Lisa collapse, their heads were completely blown to pieces. Then she saw the shotguns that stuck out of each of there chests.

Mike ran over to Clair and held her in his arms. "NO!!" He screamed. Diana grabbed the key out of her chest and went over to him.

"It's ok Mike," she said rubbing his shoulders.

"I felt a connection between us you know," he said tears rolling down his face.

"Your not the only one," Diana said looking at John who was staring right back at her.

"Ok, know can we get to the bottom of this," Ben said realizing there was a bat in the corner. He picked it up and continued, "Who is this bastard? Come on you had your fun! I won't hurt you too bad!"

"You know I heard about this kind of thing happening once before," John started, "it happened about 10 or 15 years ago. A man name Jigsaw use to put people in these exact situations. He must have been smart to put them in these contraptions. But he's long dead by now.."

"What did you say?" Asked Ben. "Did you just say he was smart? IT'S YOU! You idolized him and now want to carry on his legacy!" He walked towards John.

"NO!" Diana screamed running towards John as well. Ben lifted up the bat and swung, but Diana jumped in the way and got hit right in the temple. She collapsed on the floor, darkness covering her.

* * *

Diana woke with pounding in her head. She got up off the floor and rubbed the tender spot. She opened her eyes and tried to focus. In the corner she could see Mike, who was laying on the ground motionless, a purple mark on his neck. She then turned and saw Ben who was in the other corner. He had a fire axe stuck in his side. She gasped in horror. Looking around she noticed that the latches on the door where free and a light shined from under the cracks. She slowly walked up to the door and open it. Inside were about 5 monitor and a door to the right of them, it lead outside. She was about to go when she realized a figure sitting in front of the monitors. He turned to her. "NO!" she screamed "IT CAN'T BE!" She was staring into the eyes she thought were so beautiful. "You did this! All along it was you!" She saw a knife on the table, grabbing it she continued towards John.

"Diana! What are you doing!" John said with a surprised look. "I thought you were dead!"

"Guess again!" She said running towards him. He grabbed her neck and started to choke her. Diana gasped for air, her head filling light. "UH NO!" She could fell her lugs gasping for air. Suddenly John shook and dropped Diana. An axe was sticking out of the side of him, and there was Mike standing next to him.

"Mike!" Diana said overjoyed. She ran up to him and hugged him. He returned the hug as well.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" He said smiling at her. "Looks like we won!"

The two continued towards the door. "You know, uh, if you want I can just let you stay here," said Mike in a jokingly way.

"Ha, ha very funny," Diana replied. She pushed him gently as a joke, but when she pushed him a crumple of papers fell from his pocket. Diana looked down and picked them up. Her eyes widened as she read them. They were all articles about John "Jigsaw" Kramer, the serial killer.

"Oh my God..." she said looking up, "it was you all along." Mike turned around and saw that she had the articles. "You wanna carry on his legacy! YOU! WHY! That man was the reason my father left my mother!" She screamed grabbing the knife.

"You can't kill me!" Mike yelled.

Diana pushed the knife deep into his stomach. Mike hunched over in pain, blood dripping from his mouth. Diana stood the watching him suffer, enjoying it. Mike looked back up with tears in his eyes, then he pulled out a tape player and pressed play.

(Saw theme song.)

"Hello Mike, I want to play a game."

These words hit Diana's heart like a rock.

"Your whole life you have been piecing together the life legacy of John Kramer, as your job as a journalist..."

_**Flashback**_

"What can you fucking read me know?" Ben replied.

"Yeah, I'm good at reading and getting information from people, it's kinda my job!" Scream Mike back.

_**End Flashback**_

"Well now it's time to go out on the battle field. I have implanted an explosive device deep into you system, will you capture nine people and convince them you didn't? There are two ways for the bomb to go off, one way is with the detonator I have with me, another way is for your heart to stop..."

Mike fell on the ground in agony, Diana looked in horror.

"Convince them or die, which in turn will end everyone's life around you as well. Will you go to hell alone or will you bring them with you..."

_**Flashback**_

"Your objective is to find him or her, and choose to kill him or forgive him. One choice will lead you to eternal happiness and the other to hell. But remember maybe eternal happiness is death after all. Live or die, make our choice," the voice ended.

_**End Flashback**_

"Lie or die Mike...Make their choice..." the tape clicked and ended. Diana was in tears as she saw Mike take his last breath. Then a fiery ball erupted from him and absorbed her, burning her up in a matter of second.

THE END!!!


End file.
